1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to welder's eye shields and face masks and more particularly to a magnetic attachment therefor for protecting the lungs from inhalation of minute metallic particles.
Welder's eye shields and face masks presently in use comprise a panel portion extending at least the full length of the welder's face with the panel having a lens covered opening for shielding the eyes from infrared and ultraviolet rays generated by the welding action. Side members, integrally connected with the face panel, are pivotally connected to opposing sides of a headgear supporting the face mask on the welder's head in a manner to easily pivot the face mask from a face shielding position to an upward out-of-the-way position for inspecting the work before and after the welding action. The face mask is normally maintained in close spaced relation with respect to the welder's nose and mouth but does not have provision for preventing inhalation of air entrained metallic particles in the air breathed by the welder during a welding operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The most pertinent prior patent is believed U.S. Pat. No. 233,891 which discloses an earpiece supported nose guard bridging the wearer's nose and provided with downwardly open sockets on either side thereof which receive a permanent magnet bar for attracting airborne metallic particles and preventing inhalation of steel filings, or the like.
This invention is believed distinctive over this patent by providing a section of magnetic flexible sheet material which is bonded to the inner surface of a welder's eye shield and face mask for attracting minute airborne metallic particles.